


Only Fifty Two Days

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Lonely Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Military Homecoming, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Sergeant Victor Nikiforov, Sort Of, Surprises, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, Tender Sex, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: I can’t wait for you to come home.” Yuuri shakily sighed. “I’ve missed you so much.” Yuuri could feel tears beginning to well in his eyes as he sucked in a deep, shaky breath, his smile quivering at the corners.“I’ve missed you too. I’ll be home before you know it.” Of course, Victor meant that quite literally. Not that Yuuri had a clue, though. “You’ll pick me up from the base, right?” Yuuri sputtered a soft laugh - the insinuation that he wouldn’t be there was just blasphemous.“Of course.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 62
Kudos: 393





	Only Fifty Two Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby I'm Coming Home To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601805) by [AllegroCrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegroCrescendo/pseuds/AllegroCrescendo). 



> This is inspired by "Baby I'm Coming Home to You" by AllegroCrescendo (will be linked!) It's one of my all time favourite fics and everything about it just makes my heart soar with joy and UGHHHHHHHHH I LOVE IT.
> 
> This is one of April's rewards for my lovely supporters, an AU in which Victor is enlisted in the military, and Yuuri is a school teacher. If you'd like to ***support*** me, check out the link pinned on my twitter! 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I post teasers and announcements!

“Don’t stay up too late, okay?” Yuuri smiled sweetly through the camera as Victor yawned. “You have to be awake early tomorrow, and it’s already close to one o’clock.” 

_ “If I don’t stay up, I don’t get to talk to you.”  _ Pouted Victor petulantly, much to Yuuri’s amusement. _ “Have you eaten yet?”  _ Asked Victor as he gazed at his beautiful lover, admiring his soft expression and tousled hair. His lips were plump, his cheeks a pretty shade of pink, everything about Yuuri was just… perfect. It had been so, so long since they’d last seen each other. Victor longed to kiss his plush lips, swep his hand through his silky locks… but that was a luxury they were not blessed with. 

“Not yet.” Yuuri replied. “I wanted to call first. Food can wait, but… you can’t.” They both knew the subliminal meaning behind that. Victor really couldn’t wait-- there was a very real possibility that one day, Yuuri would phone and no one would pick up. Or Yuuri would get a phone call to tell him he’s missed his last chance to say goodbye. They both knew it, but they daren’t mention it. In fact, that was something Yuuri spent most of his day anticipating, and you could never understand the relief that flooded over Yuuri every evening when his boyfriend called. 

_ “You’re sweet.”  _ Cooed Victor with a loving smile. _ “I miss you.”  _

“I miss you too.” Sighed Yuuri. “But it’s only fifty two days before you come home.” He reminded comfortingly. 

_ “Promise you’ll wait for me?”  _ Victor crooned with a soft pout and that adorable look akin to puppy dog yes. Yuuri’s heart swelled with adoration. 

“I’d wait forever for you.” Promised Yuuri with a smile, before that smile faltered. “It’s whether  _ you  _ can wait for  _ me.”  _ He warily huffed as Victor sighed, brow creasing with worry. 

_ “Hey.”  _ Another comforting smile crossed Victor’s face, and if he could, he’d reach for Yuuri’s hand too. He longed to feel Yuuri’s hand in his, the way their hands slotted together so perfectly, like they were made for each other, was something he’d missed so dearly. _ “I promised I would come home to you.”  _ Victor reminded him.  _ “Nothing is going to stop me from coming home to you. I’ve waited three years to see you again, I’m not about to die in the last fifty two days.”  _ He chuckled lightheartedly, but he knew he couldn’t promise that. But either way, it managed to crack a smile across Yuuri’s face.

I can’t wait for you to come home.” Yuuri shakily sighed. “I’ve missed you so much.” Yuuri could feel tears beginning to well in his eyes as he sucked in a deep, shaky breath, his smile quivering at the corners. 

_ “I’ve missed you too. I’ll be home before you know it.”  _ Of course, Victor meant that quite literally. Not that Yuuri had a clue, though. _ “You’ll pick me up from the base, right?”  _ Yuuri sputtered a soft laugh - the insinuation that he wouldn’t be there was just blasphemous. 

“Of course.” Reassured Yuuri. “December twenty third at eight a.m. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Victor could stare into those sweet, honey eyes for hours on end. Despite every worry and stress Victor had, it seemed as though staring into Yuuri’s eyes made all of that go away. “You should head to bed. Tomorrow at the same time?” Victor wanted to protest - he could stay up a bit longer. But he yawned instead. 

_ “I love you to the stars and back.”  _ A rosy blush bloomed across Yuuri’s cheeks as an adoring smile crossed his face. 

“I love  _ you  _ to the stars and back.” Yuuri cooed sweetly as he blew Victor a kiss. “Good night, Vitya.” 

_ “Good night, my Yuuri.”  _ As soon as the call cut, Yuuri could feel tears in his eyes again. He sniffled, closing the lid to his iPad. 

***

It was so lonely eating dinner. Yuuri had eaten more dinners alone than he had with Victor since they first met. He should be used to it. But he wasn’t. He couldn’t get used to not having someone to talk about his day with. Having someone to cook with. Having someone to vent to. Having someone to cuddle up with. Yuuri could never get used to that lonely feeling.

When Yuuri crawled into bed that evening, he pulled Victor’s pillow to his chest. His scent had long dissipated, however. The first year they were apart, Yuuri held Victor’s pillow to his chest and closed his eyes. He could cuddle the pillow like he did Victor, and it smelt exactly like his boyfriend, too. The second year they were apart, Victor’s smell began to fade. Not just from his pillow, but from his clothes in the wardrobe, too. Partly because Makkachin would often jump to sleep on Victor’s side of the bed, keeping Yuuri company. And now, it was the third year. Victor’s smell had completely faded, and the pillow had gone almost flat, but even so, Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to replace it. 

Yuuri longed for Victor’s return. Sometimes, Yuuri thought he was selfish for wishing Victor had never joined the army. Yuuri hated spending every waking morning wondering if his boyfriend was still alive. It was stressful, and when coupled with crippling anxiety, it was an all round mess for him. But he held it together for Victor, to support him. Yuuri fiddled with the promise ring on his finger, Victor’s last parting gift before he was deployed, a promise that he’d be coming home. 

———————————————————————

The beginning of November brought snow and frost right to their front door. It was that time of the year again. Where it was cold and dark and windy, where Yuuri just wanted to lie in bed. But, knowing that Victor would be home soon, was more than enough motivation to get out of bed. Well, even if Victor wasn’t coming home soon, he’d still need to get out of bed. He still had an English class waiting for him. His students weren’t going to pass their exams all by themselves, after all. 

Yuuri got up to find a text from Victor. 

From: Vitya 💕

Good morning, lovely ♥ I heard it’s snowing back home~

Yuuri sweetly smiled as he squinted to read the text. He reached for his glasses and slid them on his face before typing out a reply. 

To: Vitya 💕

Good morning darling ♥ It sure is, it’s quite light for now, but I’m sure it will pick up. Love you 💖

Mood now lightened with a text from his boyfriend, Yuuri turned and looked at the calendar, crossing off another day until Victor came home. With a sweet smile on his face, Yuuri got out of bed and slid his feet into slippers before heading downstairs to feed Makkachin. 

“Morning, baby.” Cooed Yuuri as he knelt down to greet Makkachin with scratches and cuddles. Her tail thumped against the floor as Yuuri cuddled her in his arms, kissing her ears before standing back up. “Shall we get you some breakfast? Yeah?” Makkachin boofed as she followed Yuuri to the kitchen. Yuuri picked up her bowl from the floor and filled it. “Paw?” Makkachin held her paw out for Yuuri to shake as he put the bowl down. “Good girl, there we go. I’m going to get ready, I’ll be back in a bit.” 

———————————————————————

“Lieutenant,” called Victor as he knocked on the office door, “you wanted to see me?” 

“Victor.” The lieutenant turned around to face him. “Yes, I just saw your request to return home on the twenty ninth of November?” Victor nodded stiffly. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Any particular reason?” 

“I… I’m planning to surprise my boyfriend.” He said. “We haven’t spent birthdays together for three years and… I want to surprise him.” Explained Victor, hopeful that his request would be granted. 

“You realise this means you’ll be deployed again a month earlier than you have scheduled?” Victor nodded. 

“I do, sir.”

“And you’re happy to add another month to your next deployment?” Victor nodded again. 

“I am, sir.” The lieutenant nodded. 

“I’ll just need you to sign here, then. You’ll be flying home early morning on the twenty ninth, then. Flight at eight a.m..” Victor let out a heavy sigh of relief, a beaming smile crossing his face as his heart pounded.  _ He’d be reunited with Yuuri by the end of the month. _

“Thank you, sir.” Victor went over to the desk, where the lieutenant slid over a form for him to sign. He picked up a pen and quickly signed his name and date. 

“Victor.” Victor looked up. 

“Yes?” 

“You’ve sacrificed a lot by being here. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you, and I’m sure you make him very proud.” Victor’s heart swelled as he imagined the smile on Yuuri’s face, the grin spread across his cheeks as his lover attacked him with kisses and cuddles. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

———————————————————————

“So… how do you interpret the theme of _innocence?”_ Yuuri asked. “Or perhaps a better way of asking is… how does the interpretation of _guilt_ in the book influence the way in which the theme of _innocence_ is presented?” Yuuri glanced around his class, until one student put his hand up. “Alex?” 

“It’s a skewed perception.” 

“How so?” 

“Through most of the book, we’ve seen nothing but the slander of Tom Robinson, an innocent man accused of a crime he didn’t commit. So when we see at the end of the book, Jem killing Bob Ewell, we see it as something that isn’t necessarily innocent, just… not guilty. When really, he should be guilty of murder.” Yuuri nodded. 

“Do you think part of that, part of why we don’t see his murder as something malicious, is because of how we feel about him as a character? Is it because we think he deserved it for everything he had done? Do you think this is the kind of justice we were hoping for, and that’s why we feel so content with his death?” Asked Yuuri as he looked around the class again. “Yes?”

“To the reader, it’s the kind of exoneration he deserved. This event does skew our perception of guilt though, almost a double standard.”

“Good.” Yuuri proudly smiled. “So… what do we think about Atticus, who, as a man of the law, was also content with Boo Radley taking the fall for this? Isn’t Boo Radley just as innocent as Tom Robinson? Why do we see this differently?” 

“He was protecting the kids. Protecting Jem. When children are involved, we as readers have a softer spot for them so when we see Boo Radley take the fall for what Jem did, it feels easier to forgive.” Yuuri smiled again. 

“Yeah, good.” He picked up a stack of papers from his desk and began to hand them out. “There’s an essay question here. I don’t want you to answer it, I want you to plan an answer for it. Then, in fifteen minutes time, we’ll feed back and see what we can come up with.” Yuuri passed the papers around before promptly returning to his seat. Just as he sat back down, his phone chimed. A text from Victor had come in. 

From: Vitya 💕

I miss you 💝

A soft flush rose to Yuuri’s cheeks as he typed out a reply. 

To: Vitya 💕

I miss you too. Only 51 days… 🥰

“Mister Katsuki always smiles at his phone, don’t you think?” A voice whispered.

“I heard his husband is in the military.” Another voice replied. “According to Mister Chulanont, they haven’t seen each other for years.” 

“What, really? Wow… that’s amazing…” 

“Yeah… his husband is brave. They both are. My cousin’s husband is in the military and she says she gets so lonely, she spends weekends at her parents’ place.” 

“You think Mister Katsuki does the same?” 

“Don’t think so he once mentioned that his parents were back home in Japan.”

“So… he’s spent the last three years alone?”

“I think so.” 

———————————————————————

To: Yuuri 💕

Back at base. Phone when you’re free? Love you 💖

Victor waited patiently for Yuuri to call, whilst simultaneously reminding himself not to open his big mouth about his return. Soon enough, Yuuri called, and Victor had never been so quick to answer. 

“Hi, baby.” He cooed sweetly. 

_ “Hey. I missed you today.”  _

“I missed you too. How was work?” Asked Victor, enamoured by Yuuri’s kind eyes and sweet smile. 

_ “It was good. We talked a bit about the exam and what the exam questions could be like, how they should go about answering them… they’re great kids.”  _ Yuuri sighed fondly.  _ “I heard them talking about me today-- all good things.”  _ He chuckled.  _ “About how I always smile at my phone, and how evidently, Phichit told them we’re married.”  _ Yuuri laughed, and  _ god,  _ Victor had missed that so, so much. His laughter was like music to Victor’s ears. It had been years since he’d heard that angelic sound. He couldn’t wait to come home. 

“He did?” Mused Victor. “That sounds like something Phichit would do.” Chuckled Victor. “We had breaded pork today for dinner. It reminded me of you.” As soon as Victor said that, he could see tears begin to well in Yuuri’s eyes. “It was nowhere near as good as you make it, so when I come home… will you make katsudon for me?” Requested Victor as Yuuri’s smile wobbled, head nodding as he dried his tears.

_ “Of course.”  _ Promised Yuuri. _ “I’ll make you whatever you want.”  _ Yuuri sniffled, cheeks red as tears clung to his lashes. _ “I miss you so much.”  _ Yuuri’s voice strained, coming out as a mere croak as he wearily smiled. Victor’s heart broke. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how lonely Yuuri had been, or how scared and worried he had been. 

“I’m sorry.” Victor apologised softly. “I’m sorry for worrying you every day… for not being here to hold you and keep you safe and… just not being there.” Victor hated to see Yuuri cry. There was nothing Victor wanted more than to wipe Yuuri’s tears away. 

_ “Don’t be silly.”  _ Yuuri spluttered a chuckle through his tears.  _ “Your work is important and I’ll always support you. Sometimes I just… wish I could touch you.”  _ Yuuri shakily sighed, dabbing his eyes with a tissue. 

“You’re more important to me than my work.” Victor declared. “And if you want me to retire and come home then—“ 

_ “No!”  _ Yuuri interrupted.  _ “No, that’s not it. I know how much this means to you. You’ve sacrificed a lot for us— for this, and the least I could do is see you through it.”  _ Yuuri smiled and  _ oh,  _ he had always had such a soft, kind heart. Yuuri never puts himself first and never has. Victor often wondered how he was lucky enough to have someone so selfless, so caring. God, Victor loved this man to pieces. 

“Well, we’ll talk about it when I come home, okay? I know how lonely you must be on your own.” 

_ “I have Makkachin too. She misses you.”  _ Victor’s eyes lit up at the mention of their little girl. 

“I miss her too. I can’t wait to be attacked with her kisses and cuddles when I come home.” He laughed. “I hope my side of the bed is still free and you haven’t taken over it?” Victor asked with a light hearted laugh. Yuuri chuckled, sniffling as he shook his head. 

_ “It’s all free for you. Though… your pillow is a little flat… I hope you don’t mind.”  _ Victor certainly didn’t mind. It meant Yuuri had cuddled it excessively. 

“Of course I don’t. It just means we might have to share a pillow.” Yuuri cheeks flustered as a beaming smile covered his face. 

_ “I’d love to.”  _

“Then… it’s a deal.” Victor fondly smiled. “I have to go now, we’re having dinner soon.” Yuuri’s smile fell a little, but he nodded. 

_ “Okay. Stay safe. I love you to the stars and back.”  _ Victor’s heart fluttered in his chest. He wanted to kiss Yuuri so badly. 

“No, I love  _ you  _ to the stars and back.” He cooed. “Don’t forget to eat, okay?” Yuuri nodded. “I miss you every second you’re not in my arms.” 

_ “I miss you too. So come home so I can have three years worth of hugs and kisses.”  _

“I will.” Victor laughed. “Bye.” 

_ “Bye.”  _ Victor cut the call and sighed, putting his phone away on the bedside table. 

Being apart from his family had been so difficult, and on more occasions than he cared to admit, Victor had wanted to just quit and go home. He’d worked so hard to get here, however. He knew with whatever he did, Yuuri would support him. But he didn’t want Yuuri to spend his years alone, worried, wondering whether Victor would make it back home. 

What Victor did was a dangerous job. He knew there was a chance he wouldn’t make it out of military service alive. Yuuri knew that too. And what worried Victor the most wasn’t dying, it was leaving Yuuri behind without even so much as a chance to kiss Yuuri and tell him how much he loved him. 

In fact, even within the next fifty days he could be killed, and he never would have been able to get down on one knee to ask Yuuri to be his husband. With that terrifying thought plaguing Victor’s mind, he knew he had to ask as soon as he got back home. He might never get another chance. 

It was never Victor’s intention to be thinking about marriage yet, but Yuuri’s fears put into perspective how important it would be to Victor to propose, and sooner rather than later. Though Victor had every intention to marry Yuuri, he just never thought  _ now  _ would be when he started to think seriously about it. Victor supposed they had been together for five years. 

And thus, he found himself looking for the perfect ring. 

———————————————————————

It was the week leading up to Yuuri’s birthday. As usual, it was no different to any other week. But when Victor used to be home, he’d have a whole week planned for him. Yuuri missed that. He missed receiving flowers on the first day, and chocolates on the next… then it would be little things like new pyjamas, a new console game, or even just a hot chocolate mug set. And then on his birthday Victor would take him out on a date, and then to dinner. He’d have a cake ordered and waiting for them, and when they got home they’d tuck into the cake. Yuuri would get cream on his nose and Victor would kiss it away with a fond comment about how clumsy he was.

Yuuri had missed that for the last two birthdays, and he was going to miss it for a third, too. But at least he’d get to spend Victor’s birthday with him, and that in itself was enough to put a smile on Yuuri’s face. With that in mind, Yuuri got ready to start his day.

***

“So here was the feedback from last week’s in-class essay.” Yuuri said as he began passing papers around. “Overall, the scores were good. Great, actually.” Yuuri proudly smiled. “We’ll be going over a few more of these essay type questions. I know you hate them, but that’s unfortunately what the exam consists of. Today we’re--”

“Mister Katsuki?” There was a knock on Yuuri’s classroom door. It was the receptionist.  _ Yuuri prayed to every god out there that it wasn’t a phone call.  _

“Y-yes?” Yuuri hesitated to answer as he bit his lip. 

“There’s a delivery for you at reception.” A wave of relief washed over him, a soft sigh leaving his lips. 

“A delivery?” The receptionist nodded. “I’ll get it now. Thank you.” Yuuri hadn’t ordered anything recently, had he? Plus, he’d normally get things delivered home instead of to work. “I’ll be back in a bit, read through the feedback while I’m gone.” And with that, Yuuri left the room to pick up his mysterious delivery. 

He made his way to the reception and when he arrived, a huge,  _ huge  _ bouquet of red and pink roses, all tied off with a gold ribbon. 

“Where— who…” Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat as he tentatively looked at the tag. 

_ My Dearest Yuuri,  _

_ To start your birthday week 💖 _

_ All my love,  _

_ Vitya 💕 _

Yuuri’s heart throbbed as his throat tightened, tears welling in his eyes. Victor hadn’t sent flowers since before he was deployed. But… there was no way Victor was already home, right? There was no way he would have arrived home without Yuuri knowing, right? Yuuri picked up the bouquet and held it to his chest as he sniffled. 

“Thanks for signing for them.” He smiled softly before he left. 

***

“You sent me flowers.” Yuuri smiled joyfully as Victor chuckled. 

_ “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to celebrate with you so… I thought I’d try a different approach.”  _ Victor explained.  _ “Did you enjoy them?” _

“They’re beautiful, thank you. I almost cried.” Chuckled Yuuri as he gazed into real eyes, glazed over with adoration. 

_ “I’m glad you liked them.”  _ Victor sighed softly.  _ “I’m sorry I can’t be here again.”  _

“Hey.” Yuuri cooed. “We can make up for lost time when you come home.” 

_ “Ten months is nowhere near enough to catch up on three years worth of lost time.”  _ Frowned Victor solemnly, brow creased with frustration. 

“It’s better than none at all, right?” Yuuri said comfortingly. “Ten months is better than no months at all.” 

_ “You’re right.” _ Victor sighed, smiling tenderly. _ “I just… I can’t wait to come home to my boyfriend and my dog and my bed…”  _

“We can’t wait for you to come home either.” Yuuri smiled sweetly. “I’ll make katsudon and we can celebrate… We’ll cuddle up and get the fireplace going and watch the clock strike midnight for your birthday…” Yuuri suggested, his heart swelling at the prospect of Victor coming home. 

_ “That sounds perfect.” _

“Only thirty one days to go.” 

———————————————————————

“Think critically about how race plays a role in this book.” Yuuri said as he perched on the edge of the desk. “This book is written by a white woman in the nineteen sixties. Racism was very prevalent against people of colour. So. How do you think this historical context might affect the way race is perceived in the book?” Just as Yuuri finished his question, there was a knock at the door. 

“Mister Katsuki?” Yuuri turned his head to the door. “There’s another delivery for you.” 

“Another?” Yuuri closed his book and pushed off the edge of the desk. Was Victor up to something? “Think about that question and when I come back, we’ll discuss it, okay?” With that, Yuuri went down to reception to see what had been delivered. 

When he got there, there was a box of Yuuri’s favourite chocolate covered strawberries, tied off with a bow. With a gentle smile, he flipped the tag over. 

_ My Dearest Yuuri,  _

_ For the 2nd day of your birthday week 💖 _

_ All my love,  _

_ Vitya 💕 _

A giddy smile crossed Yuuri’s face as he picked up the box before returning to his class. 

***

_ “Did you enjoy the chocolate strawberries?”  _ Victor asked when Yuuri phoned later that evening. 

“I did, thank you.” Yuuri grinned. “What’s with the birthday surprises again?” He chuckled. 

_ “I just thought maybe it would be nice to do that for you again, even though I’m not here.”  _ Explained Victor with a heart shaped smile. 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Sighed Yuuri. “I’ve really missed this.” 

_ “I have, too. It feels nice to spoil you even though I’m not there.”  _

“I’ve missed being spoilt.” Victor laughed softly at that, brow quirking in amusement. 

_ “I thought you didn’t like it when I spoiled you?”  _ Asked Victor, to which Yuuri pouted. 

“But when I haven’t been spoilt for three years I kinda miss it. Especially since it’s something you used to do for me whenever you could.” Yuuri’s brow creased as he continued to pout. 

_ “Well, rest assured, I’ll be home soon to spoil you plenty.”  _ Yuuri’s pout quickly turned into a smile.  _ “Only thirty days to go.”  _

Every day leading up to his birthday, Yuuri received a delivery. The third day was a care package, full of bath salts and bath bombs and essential oils and new pyjamas. The fourth day was the newly released  _ Animal Crossing  _ game. The fifth day was a weighted blanket to help Yuuri’s anxiety. And on the morning of his birthday? 

Well… 

Yuuri woke up to his phone ringing. He checked it with a groan to see Victor calling. Victor? This early? It was currently midnight, which meant Victor was phoning at six a.m? Yuuri scrambled to slide his glasses onto his face so he could pick up the call. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri groaned, a tired smile on his face. “This is early, way too early for you.” Chuckled Yuuri. “Why are you awake so early?” 

_ “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.”  _ Victor began to sing with the softest smile.  _ “Happy birthday dear Yuuri, happy birthday to you.”  _ Yuuri couldn’t stop the tears from welling in his eyes. God, his boyfriend was so adorable and sweet and considerate and— Yuuri loves him so much. 

”You didn’t have to wake up so early just to sing me happy birthday.” Yuuri tearily laughed. 

_ “I’m sorry for waking you. I wanted to be bang on midnight.”  _ Victor explained with a soft laugh.  _ “I know we only spoke a couple of hours ago but… still… I wanted to be first.”  _ Yuuri snorted. 

“You dork.” He laughed. “Even if someone else wished me a happy birthday before you, you’re still always first in my heart.” Yuuri cooed with a tender smile. “Why are you awake so early?” Asked Yuuri. 

_ “Duty calls.”  _ Victor huffed. Yuuri’s heart sank a little.  _ “I’ll let you go back to sleep then.”  _ Yuuri nodded. 

“Thank you, Vitya.” Sniffled Yuuri. 

_ “I love you to the stars and back.”  _

“No,” Yuuri huffed in amusement, “I love  _ you  _ to the stars and back.” Victor laughed, but didn’t protest. Instead, he blew Yuuri a birthday kiss. 

_ “I’ll be home soon, my Yuuri.”  _

“Stay safe for me.” 

_ “Of course. I miss you.”  _

“I miss you, too.” They shared one last longing gaze before Victor cut the call. And with that, Yuuri removed his glasses again and put his phone down to go back to sleep.

***

“Sergeant Nikiforov,” Victor saluted. 

“Lieutenant.” 

“It’s been a pleasure serving with you.” Victor smiled proudly. 

“The pleasure was all mine, Lieutenant.” 

“This marks the end of your deployment for now, you’ll be back in ten months.” 

“Yes, Lieutenant. Thank you, Lieutenant.” 

“Go. The aircraft awaits.” Victor’s face lit up with a smile. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Victor picked up his bag and hurried out of the office and out to the airfield, where indeed, a plane full of soldiers whose deployment was also ending today awaited. Heart pounding in his chest, Victor climbed aboard. 

“I thought you weren’t going home till next month?” One of his colleagues said as he strapped in. 

“Change of plans.” Victor explained. “Surprising my boyfriend.” 

***

It was an anxious nine hour flight. Victor was practically jumping in his seat, absolutely elated with joy. He’d never been this excited in his  _ life.  _ But also… he was nervous. 

As soon as they landed, Victor had an appointment with the local jeweller to pick up a ring. A ring that complimented Yuuri’s promise ring—  _ that  _ was a promise to Yuuri that he would return. This ring, however, was a promise that Victor would be with him forever, no matter what happened. They only had ten months together. To Victor, time really was of the essence. 

Nine hours later, they landed back at their main base, and from there, it was a race to get everything ready for when Yuuri came home from work at four p.m. that meant he had five hours to get everything ready. By everything, he meant a ring and a cake, but still, it was a lot of pressure. 

The ring was first. Victor’s hands were trembling as he climbed into a taxi from the airbase. 

“No one to pick you up?” Asked the taxi driver as he started the car. 

“Ah, no, I’m home early to surprise someone.” Victor explained. “To Van Cleef and Arpels on fifth avenue, please.” 

“Whoever you’re surprising, they’re very lucky.” The driver chuckled. “Fifth avenue, got it.” 

***

“Your homework for this week is to go over these essay questions.” Yuuri said. “You don’t need to write out full answers, you just need to write out a detailed plan for each one. Think about what your point is, what the evidence is, and explain it. Link it back to the question.” Yuuri explained as he handed out a sheet full of essay questions. “I don’t expect you to do them all, but two or three would be good.” Yuuri finished speaking just as the bell rang. “That’s it, I’ll see you next week.” 

Yuuri glanced up at the clock. Three thirty. He looked around the empty classroom. Yuuri realised there was a reason he enjoyed teaching. And it was because it didn’t make him feel so lonely. Being surrounded by others, regardless of if they were ten years younger than him, made his days seem more productive, more fulfilling. Teaching seemed to fill the empty gap in his life that Victor had filled before he was deployed. Obviously Victor still held that spot. But it felt different when he wasn’t physically here. 

At first, Yuuri wasn’t sure whether he was built for teaching. But after Victor was deployed he realised that teaching and being with students and other teachers made that empty void that used to be filled by Victor’s presence. And god, how Yuuri couldn’t wait for Victor to come home for good. 

***

Yuuri arrived home to find the living room door ajar— that was strange, he could have sworn he’d closed it before he left for work. Yuuri dismissed it and kicked off his shoes, pushing open the door to the living room and kitchen. In the dark of the house, there was a dim light coming from the kitchen. 

Brow creased partly with worry, Yuuri made his way over to the kitchen to see… a cake, with six candles lit, sitting on the kitchen island. 

_ No way…  _

Yuuri’s heart thumped as he got closer to the cake. 

_ My dear Yuuri,  _

_ Happy birthday ♥️ _

_ Victor _ . 

There was a chocolate plaque on the cake too. Yuuri couldn’t stop his heart from racing, tears from welling in his eyes as he looked closer at the plaque. 

_ Will you marry me?  _

Yuuri gasped, whimpering as his hands covered his mouth. Victor had been here. Victor was  _ home.  _ Hesitantly, he turned around. 

And there Victor was. 

Still in his military camouflage uniform and his combat boots, down on one knee, holding a black, velvet box with a diamond ring sat on the cushion. 

“V-Vit— Vit…” Yuuri gasped, whimpering from behind his hands as fat tears rolled down his face. His heart was racing a million miles an hour, legs trembling as he stared at his boyfriend. He’d gotten so well built, so handsome. “What— why are you… V-Vit—“ 

“So?” Cooed Victor with a sweet smile. Yuuri’s knees buckled as he collapsed to the floor on his knees in front of Victor, arms pulling his lover in as tight as possible. Yuuri broke down in tears as relief washed over him, and it was the most comforting feeling to have Victor back in his arms. He squeezed his lover tight in his arms, afraid to let go as he pulled them chest to chest. 

Yuuri’s nose brushed the crook of Victor’s neck and he inhaled Victor’s sweet smell. He’d missed this so much. Victor’s pillow had long faded of his scent, and his clothes were beginning to lose that smell too. Yuuri couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his face as Victor’s arms held him close, one hand caressing the soft locks of his hair as the other firmly held his waist. 

It was like that hole in his heart had been filled. That void that Victor had left behind when he was deployed had finally been filled. Yuuri couldn’t get enough of Victor’s smell. Yuuri loved this man so much, and he’d only grown to love him more since he’d been gone. Yuuri buried a hand in Victor’s hair, feeling those soft locks between his fingers as he sniffled into Victor’s shoulder. Fuck, he’d missed Victor so much. 

“You still haven’t given me an answer.” Victor nervously chuckled as he nosed at Yuuri’s neck, kissing his shoulder. Yuuri wouldn’t loosen his grip, even for Victor to kiss him properly. 

“God, yes, yes, a thousand time yes…” Yuuri managed to utter through floods of tears as his heart raced in his chest, his body almost trembling against Victor’s as he buried his face in his shoulder. 

“Then… can you let me go so I can give you this properly?” Asked Victor with a soft laugh, and Yuuri was reluctant to let him go at first, but he nodded, pulling away. God, Victor was so beautiful. He’d missed staring into those cerulean eyes, he’d missed that sweet smile, he’d missed  _ everything  _ about this man. One hand cupped Victor’s face as his thumb caressed the top of his cheek as they stared into each other's eyes, Yuuri getting lost in how sharp Victor’s jaw had become, yet how soft he still was. 

Victor grasped the hand on his cheek and removed it, holding it in his own as he took the ring from the box and slid it onto Yuuri’s finger. “I have another one too.” Victor said, kissing Yuuri’s ring as he reached into his pocket to pull out another box. “If you’ll do the honours.” More tears began to flood Yuuri’s cheeks as shaky hands reached for the box, popping it open. 

Yuuri grasped Victor’s hand. Feeling that warmth in his palm again, the missing piece of his puzzle made Yuuri’s heart lurch. Victor’s hands had grown more calloused over the last three years, but Yuuri could only love them more. He caressed Victor’s hand as he slid the ring onto his finger, admiring the glittering diamond. 

Victor’s hands grasped Yuuri’s face and pulled him in for a proper kiss. Yuuri’s lips were so soft against his own dry, chapped lips. Yuuri’s lips tasted of his Chanel lip balm, sweet and plump and soft as they shared their first kiss in three years. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as they kissed until Victor had to pull back, gasping for breath.

“You got more muscular since being away.” Yuuri said quietly as his forehead tapped Victor’s, a gentle smile on his face. “And your jaw got sharper. You got more handsome, too.” He weakly chuckled as Victor held him close. 

“And you got more beautiful. More gorgeous and more sweet.” Cooed Victor as he caressed Yuuri’s face. Before Yuuri could even blush at Victor’s compliments, Victor stood up and swept him up into his arms. 

“Wahh-- Vitya!” Yuuri gasped in surprise, squeaking as Victor lifted him up and carried him out of the kitchen and through the front room, cake and candles quickly forgotten. Victor carried him up the stairs and to their room, laying Yuuri down with the gentlest hand on the bed. “You got stronger.” Yuuri commented fondly as Victor towered over him. “You couldn’t do that before.” 

“Military service does that to you.” Victor chuckled as he cupped Yuuri’s face again, tender eyes admiring his beautiful fianc é. A sigh left Yuuri’s lips as he tore the velcro of Victor’s jacket open and pulled down the zip. Victor shucked off his uniform jacket and pulled the undershirt over his head, tossing it to the side to reveal toned muscles and firm abs. Yuuri tentatively held a hand out, touching Victor’s chest. He could feel his heart beat under his palm, and Yuuri couldn’t even begin to describe how relieved he was to feel Victor’s heart. 

“You’re stunning.” Yuuri murmured in awe. 

“As are you, my love.” Yuuri bit his lip, brows creased. Whilst Victor had gotten muscular and lean, Yuuri had let himself go a little. He wasn't as toned or thin as he was when Victor left, and seeing how positively gorgeous Victor’s body was ignited a few insecurities he hated to admit he had. Victor could tell Yuuri was a little hesitant when his fingertips reached for the buttons on Yuuri’s shirt and Yuuri grasped his wrist to stop him. “Are you alright?” Victor’s tone was so tender and caring, it made Yuuri’s heart skip a beat. 

“J-just… I’m not… my body isn’t… it’s not like it used to be.” Yuuri mumbled shyly as he bit his lip, glance flitting up to Victor’s soft face. 

“How so, my love?” Asked Victor with the sweetest eyes. 

“It’s just… soft and curved in all the wrong places and while you got muscular I just got… fat.” Yuuri’s brows knitted together as more tears began to pool in his waterline. Victor simply smiled as he began to run his hands under Yuuri’s shirt, feeling the slight bit of pudge that Yuuri had gained over the last three years. 

“You’re not fat.” Promised Victor. “You’re beautiful. And pretty and amazing and adorable. This little bit of extra chub just means there’s more of you for me to love. More of me to shower in kisses and more of me to squeeze when I hug you.” Victor cooed fondly as he watched Yuuri blink through tears as a wobbly smile crossed his face. “You’re perfect to me, in any shape and form. And the fact that I’m here with you, finally, after three years… I’ve never been this happy.” Yuuri couldn’t help it when he burst into tears, sobbing and sniffling as he reached to wrap his arms around Victor’s neck. 

“I love you so, so much…” Yuuri sniffled as Victor peppered his face in kisses. 

“I love you too, baby.” Victor whispered. “Let me show you just how much?” Reluctantly, Yuuri released his neck and relaxed back against the mattress. There was no one he trusted more than Victor, no one who adored him more than Victor, and Yuuri needed to physically feel that adoration again. 

“Please… I need you so much…” Victor’s hands began to undo the buttons of Yuuri’s shirt. 

“It’s been so long… I’ve missed this.” Victor fondly smiled as each button revealed a little more of Yuuri’s body. As Victor’s fingers reached the last button, he pushed the shirt off of Yuuri’s shoulders and down his arms, tossing it aside. “There isn’t a single part of you that isn’t beautiful.” Sighed Victor as he pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s sternum. “My stunning,”  _ kiss,  _ “heavenly,”  _ kiss,  _ “charming,”  _ kiss,  _ “Yuuri…”  _ kiss.  _ Victor kisses right down his body and to his navel, nosing at the soft skin. “I love all of you.” 

Yuuri whimpered as Victor pressed kiss after kiss to his tummy, his slightly chapped lips a little bit rough against his soft skin. God, Yuuri had forgotten what it felt to be worshipped like this, to be treated so gently by someone so strong. 

Victor was now so muscular, so well built, yet he somehow managed to be just as delicate with Yuuri as he always had been. He held Yuuri as if he were made of glass and his touch on his hip was so soft it sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. 

“I’ve missed this so much…” Yuuri whispered as Victor’s fingertips caressed the waistband of his trousers as his nimble fingertips undid the button and pulled down the fly. “W-wait…” Yuuri gently grasped his wrist to stop him. “Can I… you first…” Yuuri smiled shyly. “I haven’t seen you in years and… I want to see.” Victor’s eyes were so bright, glazed over with adoration as he gazed at Yuuri. His hands drew back and he shuffled even closer to let Yuuri have his way. 

Victor unzipped his combat boots and kicked them off before straddling Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri sat up, admiring every crevice of Victor’s body as his fingertips traced up and down the firm muscle of his chest as a shuddery breath tumbled from his lips. Yuuri couldn’t stop staring. Victor had become so toned while he was away. He’d always been more well built than Yuuri, but  _ wow.  _ He’d grown to become so… just…  _ breathtaking.  _

Yuuri trailed his hands down Victor’s chest and slowly undid the button and the zipper. He held his breath as he tugged Victor’s military pants midway down his thighs. Yuuri’s breath was knocked out of his lungs. Victor’s thighs were now so thick and well built, Yuuri couldn’t help but trace his fingers down the V of his hips and into the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

Yuuri was already hard as he grasped Victor’s hips and pulled him closer. His nose brushed the clothed bulge of Victor’s cock, inhaling that musky scent of his fiancé. Yuuri pressed a faint kiss to the bulge straining the fabric of Victor’s briefs, pulling a strained moan from his lover. 

“Y-Yuuri…” Victor breathily gasped as Yuuri nosed at his package. 

“I missed everything about this.” Yuuri whispered as he pressed another kiss to Victor’s twitching length. 

“Let me…” Victor groaned as he bit his lip. “I promised to spoil you, didn’t I?” Victor reminded as he threaded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. 

“I suppose you did.” Chuckled Yuuri as he relented, allowing Victor to guide him back against the bed. Victor pulled his trousers and underwear off, letting them fall to the floor, and Yuuri’s heart lurched at the sight of his cock, pretty and pink and as beautiful as he remembered it to be.

“Comfortable?” Yuuri nodded.

“I am now that you’re home.” Victor stripped Yuuri of the rest of his clothes. Yuuri bit his lip, brows furrowed as he tried to avoid Victor’s gaze. Victor’s hand splayed out on the softness of his tummy, caressing the skin as he admired Yuuri’s body. 

_ “Zolotse…”  _ Victor sighed as he spread Yuuri’s thighs over his lap, his hands running up and down the insides of his thighs. Yuuri preened at the pet-name. It had been so long since he’d heard that from Victor. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri moaned softly as Victor picked up the lube from the bedside table and squeezed some onto his hand, warming it up in his palm. Yuuri’s thighs trembled, a gasp of surprise tearing from his throat as Victor’s slick hand wrapped around his cock. “A-ahh…” Yuuri whimpered. Victor’s hand felt heavenly around his cock, the firm squeeze and the slow drag sent sparks under his skin. 

Victor worked his cock in long, slow strokes, cooing and crooning at how gorgeous Yuuri looked, sweat beginning to drip down his temple as his face screwed up with pleasure. “So pretty, my Yuuri…” He sighed fondly as Yuuri gripped the pillow under his head. Victor’s thumb flicked over the slit of his cock, causing Yuuri’s hips to buck and another breathy gasp to fall from his lips. “You look beautiful.” He massaged the ridge of the tip with his thumb, twisting his hand as he worked him right from base to tip, letting go to briefly fondle his sac. Yuuri whined, hips stuttering again as he threw his head back, static pleasure running from his head to his toes as Victor attentively traced a finger between the seam of his balls and up the vein of his cock. “You still like that, huh?” Yuuri was beyond words as he nodded stiffly. 

“V-Vitya… please… I need you…” Pleaded Yuuri as he spread his thighs further apart. 

“I’ll give you everything you want and more.” Promised Victor as he cupped Yuuri’s face briefly with his clean hand before reaching for the lube again. Yuuri bit his lip, holding his breath in anticipation as Victor squeezed more lube onto his fingers. “Take a breath for me?” Yuuri exhaled shakily before sucking in another breath. “Gorgeous…” Yuuri whimpered at the touch of the cold lube against his puckering rim. “Relax for me?” Yuuri keened, slowly relaxing as the pad of Victor’s finger rubbed at his rim. 

“A-ahnn…” Yuuri’s lashes fluttered as his eyes flickered shut. Victor’s finger began to press in as Yuuri let out a faint moan, his rim clamping down on Victor’s finger before quickly loosening. 

“You’re so tight…” Victor commented as he slowly pushed his finger in. 

“C-couldn’t… not without you…” Yuuri admitted timidly as Victor’s finger sank all the way in. 

“You’re so adorable. I love every part of you so much.” He crooked his finger and began to pull back, probing around for Yuuri’s sweet spot. And if he remembered correctly… 

_ “Ahh! Oh! V-Vitya…!”  _

Victor’s fingertip brushed against Yuuri’s prostate and immediately, he tensed, hips rolling back against Victor’s digit. It felt sublime to feel that blissful pleasure wracking through his body once more. It never felt the same after Victor left, touching himself and trying to pleasure himself without Victor just felt redundant. But now, Victor was home. And Yuuri was determined to enjoy every second they got together. 

“I still know you so well.” Victor said proudly as he worked a second digit in. 

“Of… of course…” Yuuri uttered through heavy breaths. “God… I need you so much…” Yuuri’s voice cracked as tears pooled in his waterline, partly of happiness and partly of pleasure. 

“You have me now, baby…” Victor reassured as a third finger slid in. He spread his fingers apart as Yuuri tried to clench around him, stretching him slowly. Victor fingered Yuuri until he was a crying, babbling mess, eager to have that fulfilling feeling of Victor inside of him once more. 

“Vitya… p-please…” Yuuri whined as Victor slid his fingers out. 

“Hey,” crooned Victor, “we have all night.” He reminded. “Let’s take it slow. Let me show you how much I love you.” Yuuri could only let out a strangled whine at the sound of the lube opening again. Victor coated his cock in lube, hissing as the cold liquid touched his hot flesh. He gave himself a few steady strokes before lining up the tip of his cock to Yuuri’s fluttering rim. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Victor’s neck to hold him close. 

“Ready, baby?” Yuuri was more than ready. With an affirmative nod from his lover, Victor pushed in. 

“A-ahh! Ahmmmm… haaa… nnghhh…” Yuuri moaned as Victor’s member breached him, Victor’s girth splitting him open and  _ oh,  _ he was so much bigger than Yuuri had remembered. “F-fuck…” Yuuri moaned blissfully as his legs wrapped around Victor’s hips to guide him in. 

“You’re so warm my love…” Victor sighed heavily. 

“F-fuck… I needed this so much… I needed  _ you  _ so much…” Yuuri sniffled as more tears streamed down his face. Victor settled right into Yuuri’s warmth, relishing in the way Yuuri’s channel rhythmically clenched around him, contracting and relaxing at an even pace. 

“I’m here now. I’ve got you…” Victor’s strong arms wrapped under Yuuri’s shoulders as he nosed at Yuuri’s neck, peppering his shoulder and neck in kisses. 

“So many times I just needed a hug and you weren’t here…” Yuuri sobbed as his fingers dug into Victor’s shoulders. Victor’s heart broke. “I spent so many nights praying you’d still be alive the next day and when you were even a minute late to phone me I prepared myself to get the worse phone call from your boss.” Yuuri’s voice strained as he tried to hold back his tears as he buried his face in Victor’s shoulder. “I wish I could have hated you for leaving me behind but I just couldn’t.” Yuuri’s voice trailed off into a mere whisper as his legs squeezed around Victor’s waist. “It’s impossible for me to do anything but love you with my whole heart and that’s why it’s so scary.” 

Victor let out a shaky breath as tears leaked from his eyes. Yuuri sobbed into his chest, so utterly relieved that Victor was home. “Look at me?” Encouraged Victor as one arm unwrapped itself from Yuuri’s waist and his fingers guided Yuuri’s face toward him. “I’m here now. And that’s all that matters.” He smiled tenderly. “I love you so, so much it hurts.” 

“‘M sorry…” Yuuri whispered as Victor brought their faces together, their foreheads knocking as their noses bumped. Victor pulled him in for a passionate kiss as tears stained Yuuri’s red cheeks, his hand cupping Yuuri’s face. “I love you.” Yuuri’s hips rolled back against Victor’s, and Victor began to buck his hips, their pace anything but hurried. His hips thrusted to meet Yuuri’s, each drive of his hips knocking a strangled noise of pleasure from Yuuri’s lungs. 

“My beautiful Yuuri…” Whispered Victor. “My beautiful, handsome Yuuri…” Yuuri preened, arms tightening around Victor’s shoulders, tears streaming down his face. Victor leaned up, kissing his eyes and cheeks, his lips brushing away those tears. “Ahh…” Moaned Victor quietly. “I’m so h-happy to be back with you…” He sighed, his hips thrusting into Yuuri’s tight heat with long, slow strokes, angling his hips to bump the tip of his dick against Yuuri’s sweet spot. 

“A-ah!” Yuuri gasped as he nuzzled into Victor’s neck and shoulders. 

“There?” Yuuri nodded, letting out a soft whine as Victor’s cock hit that spot over and over. His heels dug into Victor’s back as his ass clamped around them, and they kept up their gentle pace. Now wasn’t the time to be rough and brash in bed, they’d missed out on so much together that at the moment, all they needed was to feel everything. 

“Y-yeah… Vitya…” Yuuri whimpered, letting out a trembling breath as he relished in the fullness. Yuuri felt so complete, having Victor home. Having Victor beside him, on top of him, inside him, everything about this moment just felt so fulfilling and so precious. At that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. “O-oh… so good… ahh… mmh…” 

“I thought about being here with you every night… for the last three years…” Victor whispered softly as he sucked in a deep breath, his hips rolling to meet with Yuuri’s. “And every night I… I thanked my lucky stars that… that I made it safely back to base.” He swallowed nervously as a few tears trickled down his cheeks as Yuuri whimpered, heart lurching as Victor fought back tears. 

Yuuri pulled back a little, one hand moving to cup Victor’s face. He stared up at Victor, those blue eyes bright with adoration, glazed over with tears as Yuuri kissed them away. “Ahh…” Yuuri breathily gasped as Victor’s hips rocked, his cock just bumping that sensitive bundle of nerves. “Oh… V-Vitya…” 

“Baby… my Yuuri… ahh…” Victor groaned, peppering Yuuri’s face and neck in kisses. “Ahh… feels… so nice… so warm… my Yuuri… I missed this feeling so much…” another trembling breath fell from Victor’s lips, sweat dripping down his forehead as his hips began to move faster, punching quiet whines and breathless moans from his lover. 

“A-ahh… Vitya… I’m… c-close…” Yuuri panted, gripping Victor’s shoulders harder, pulling him in closer. “O-ohh…” Yuuri’s toes curled, his fingernails digging into Victor’s shoulders as he nuzzled into Victor’s neck, panting and heaving as every knock to his prostate pushing him closer and closer to what he already knew would he the most euphoric orgasm he’s had in a long time. “Ah, ah, ah, god… Vitya… nngh…” 

“Gorgeous, Yuuri… ahmmm…” Victor but his lip, moaning out in bliss as Yuuri began to tighten around him, his velvety soft warmth massaging Victor’s aching cock. “F-fuck…” 

“Vitya… Vitya… ahh… ahh… c-coming… nngh…  _ ahh!”  _ Yuuri gasped in surprise when Victor’s hips snapped again, striking his prostate dead on, with more force than before. His back arched off the bed into a beautiful curve as his toes curled, hands digging into Victor’s back. He cried out, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he saw stars. His neck craned, exposing the pale skin to Victor’s lips as he came, cock spurting up his body, staining their stomachs. 

“Yuuri--  _ god!”  _ Victor groaned deeply as Yuuri’s ass convulsed sporadically around him, the pressure building as he became increasingly tight. “Ah, ah, my Yuuri… my gorgeous Yuu--  _ nngh!”  _ It only took Victor a half dozen more thrusts before he came, his pleasure cresting as Yuuri massaged his cock, the younger man crying tears of pleasure and relief beneath him. “Baby…” Victor managed to utter as he caught his breath. 

Yuuri was sobbing as they came down from their orgasms, high off endorphins as Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s shoulder again. “Baby?” Victor cooed softly as Yuuri’s legs loosened around his lips. Yuuri’s chest heaved with his breaths as he hiccupped through tears, nuzzling as close as possible into the warmth of his lover. Victor slipped out, pulling a soft noise from Yuuri. 

“I’m so happy you’re home…” Yuuri whispered through sniffles as Victor’s arms tightened around him. “I feel like… I’ll finally be able to sleep without worrying… I’ll be able to eat without feeling sick with worry…” Yuuri explained, swallowing a lump in his throat. “Just… just knowing you’re safe… I wish you knew how that felt.” Victor kissed his forehead. 

“I do.” He assured. “I feel it too, every time I make it back to base.” 

_ “No!”  _ Yuuri shouted through more floods of tears. “You don’t…” He insisted, gripping Victor as tight as possible as Victor turned onto his side, pulling Yuuri into his chest and tucking his head under his chin. “You only know how it feels to know  _ you’re  _ safe. You have no idea how it feels for me to know you’re safe.” Yuuri croaked as Victor peppered his head in chaste kisses. “I just wish I could feel like this forever.” 

“Do you want me to retire?” Asked Victor. “I’ve served almost six years. If you want…” 

“I know that’s not what you want.” Yuuri murmured. “I want to support you. Just… let me be upset with it first.” He sighed shakily as Victor’s hand carded through his sweaty locks, the other wrapped tightly around his waist. “I know how much this means to you.” 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.” Victor murmured as he nosed at the crown of Yuuri’s hair. 

“No, stop it.” Yuuri said as he pulled back with a teary smile. “You’re selfless… and brave… and caring… and you were, even before you enlisted but… I’ve felt it so much more since you enlisted.” Yuuri smiled wearily. “Don’t apologise for that.” Victor let out a sigh of relief, smiling as he pulled Yuuri in for a long, sweet kiss, their noses bumping and their foreheads touching as they laid tangled in each other’s limbs. 

“I love you, my Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
